Deux bouquets de deuil
by Amazaria
Summary: "Ils n'ont jamais su protéger leur étoile, Walburga et Sirius ; malgré tous leurs efforts. Ils n'ont jamais rien réussi à propos de Regulus ; même pas le rendre heureux ; même pas le garder en vie. Et ça les torturera jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, et jusqu'après la mort, sans doute."


_**Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le nouveau chapitre du Coffret.**_

 _ **Que je m'explique : cet OS est le résultat d'une des nombreuses idées qui traîne dans mes documents depuis looooongtemps. J'avais envie de l'écrire, surtout que je n'arrive à rien sur le Coffret en ce moment.**_

 _ **Donc le prochain chapitre du Coffret n'arrivera pas bientôt, désolée !**_

 _ **Il n'est pas dis cependant que d'autres OS débarque pour tenir compagnie à celui-ci... Qui concerne Walburga et Sirius, et leur relation avec Regulus, telle que je l'imagine en tout cas. Les blacks sont une famille qui me fascine, que ce soit Sirius et Regulus, Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix, Nymphadora et Teddy (c'est pas vraiment un Black mais j'ai bien un OS le concernant plus ou moins qui se dessine dans mon imagination), Walburga et Orion, et toutes les relations qu'ils entretiennent, même si j'ai une préférence pour les soeurs Black. Donc voilà comment "Deux bouquets de deuil" est arrrivé, et étonnamment j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, bien plus que je ne le suis de "Moments harmonieux" en tout cas. C'est également bien plus tristes que Moments, mais bon, vous êtes habitués, hein ?**_

 _ **Enfin, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- Tu n'as en aucun cas le droit d'être là !

Le cri rageur lancé par sa mère rompt le silence apaisant qui régnait dans le cimetière quelques minutes auparavant. Dans ses mains, le bouquet de chrysanthèmes, d'absinthe, d'amsonia et de fusain tremble.

Il parvient à ne pas se jeter sur elle en hurlant pour lui demander des explications au prix d'un grand effort.

\- Bonjour, Mère. Toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

\- Tu es renié, Sirius ! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici ! dit-elle, et il ne sait pas si ce qu'il voit sur son visage est de la tristesse ou de la haine.

\- Oh, enfin, n'avais-je pas le droit de faire mes derniers adieux à mon petit frère, moi aussi ? répond-t-il.

Il pourrait le nier, mais tous les réflexes de son ancienne éducation lui reviennent soudainement, comme toujours lorsqu'il se confronte à sa famille. Il relève le menton, affiche un sourire moqueur, le dos droit, le port altier. L'héritier ironique, le mouton blanc des Black qui les énervaient autant qu'ils les ravissaient est là de nouveau : un mécanisme de défense automatique s'est mis en place.

\- Un mois plus tard, c'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?

Tiens, elle aussi s'est redressée. Elle a un ton plus sévère, mais aussi ironique. Elle le couve d'un regard intransigeant.

Les revoilà dans un schéma qu'ils connaissent bien : le mouton blanc face à la grande brebis. Le fils rebelle contre sa mère. Sirius contre Walburga.

Mais les bouquets dans leurs mains respectives font tâche, le décor inhabituel aussi. Ils troublent l'ordre de la pièce, bousculent le passage des actes bien connus. Ce n'est pas si grave, au final, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui perturbe tout.

Il n'y a plus ce spectateur immuable. Plus de petit frère les regardant avec des yeux inquiets ; plus de fils cadet observant le combat en tremblant.

Plus de Regulus.

S'il n'y a pas de public, pourquoi devraient jouer les acteurs ?

C'est une perte de temps ; c'est inutile ; ça ne sert à rien ; ça ne sert _**plus**_ à rien.

 _Regulus est mort._

La phrase éclate dans leur esprit au même instant et, automatiquement, chacun baisse les yeux sur les bouquets qu'ils tiennent à la main.

Bouquets de deuil, bien sûr, puisque Regulus est _**mort.**_

C'est un peu irréel, de dire ça. Regulus n'aurait pas dû mourir jamais, en aucun cas. Les deux côtés sont au moins d'accord sur ça.

Leur petit roi, leur fragile petit roi n'aurait pas dû mourir ; il aurait dû rester bien à l'abri dans les rangs des mangemorts ; bien à l'abri dans les rangs des Black.

Sans roi, à quoi bon continuer les querelles millénaires ? Leur royaume est détruit ; eux-mêmes ne croient plus en leurs disputes.

Leur étoile, une des plus brillantes étoiles, leur étoile aurait dû briller jusqu'à la fin des temps, aurait dû éclairer de sa lumière lointaine les cieux jusqu'à leurs morts respectives. Son éclat aurait été dissimulé, comme toujours, mais elle brillerait.

Quand s'est éteinte leur étoile ?

Pourquoi est mort leur roi ?

Quand ; pourquoi ?

Bien sûr, personne ne peut prodiguer de réponses apaisantes et censées à leurs questions, puisque la mort de leur petit roi, la mort de leur étoile, _**la mort de Regulus,**_ elle n'a pas de sens et n'en aura jamais ; parce que Regulus n'aurait pas dû mourir.

 _ **Jamais, il n'aurait jamais dû mourir.**_

Oh, bien sûr, ils ne l'ont jamais formulé à voix haute, leur promesse, leur vœu de protéger leur étoile ; mais c'était un accord tacite, qui disait que Walburga le protégerait autant que possible du côté des Ténèbres et que Sirius lui éviterai de tomber sous les feux de la Lumière.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'a tenu sa promesse, tout compte fait ; mais ce ne n'est pas si surprenant, au final, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais rien réussi concernant Regulus, qu'ils agissent en coopération ou non.

Sirius voulait ramener son petit frère du côté des Gryffondors, du côté des combattants. Il voulait lui épargner les sorts de magie noire et les complots chuchotés qu'ils pensaient connaître par cœur, et qu'ils abhorraient plus que n'importe quoi.

Il a échoué, bien sûr. Il n'a jamais été adroit concernant Regulus, après tout. Il n'a jamais fait que se disputer avec lui, ou l'abandonner. Il l'a abandonné en partant pour Poudlard ; puis en partant pour Gryffondor ; puis en partant chez les Potter ; puis en partant chez les Aurors.

Walburga voulait le garder sous les yeux, contrôler ses gestes et ses pensées, le façonner et en faire le parfait petit Black, comme aurait pu l'être Sirius s'il était resté avec eux. Sirius qui a hérité de l'incroyable assurance des Black, de leurs yeux métalliques insondables, de leur entêtement et leur obstination à atteindre leurs buts, qu'ils soient honorables ou non. Sirius qui est si doué en Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et en Sortilèges, Sirius qui sait si bien manœuvrer dans l'ombre, quoi qu'il en dise.

Pendant ces manœuvres, elle a peut-être oublié que Regulus n'était pas Sirius, qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et qu'il ne le serait jamais. Elle lui a peut-être trop reproché son silence et ses air pensifs, peut-être trop reproché ses yeux bleus azurs et non gris, peut-être trop reproché son existence elle-même.

Ils n'ont jamais su protéger leur étoile, Walburga et Sirius ; malgré tous leur efforts. Ils n'ont jamais rien réussi à propos de Regulus ; même pas le rendre heureux ; même pas le garder en vie. Et ça les torturera jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, et jusqu'après la mort, sans doute.

Ça pourrait être drôle, si ce n'était pas pathétique.

Ils pourraient en rire, si ça ne leur déchirait pas le cœur.

Alors Sirius transplane. Il a beau être un Gryffondor, le parfait Gryffondor, comme disent toujours McGonnagall et Fol-Œil, il n'a pas assez de courage pour faire face à tous ses démons le même soir. Affronter sa mère et la tombe de son petit frère le même soir ? Il ne peut pas.

Et Walburga transplane. Sans doute pour les mêmes raisons, parce qu'ils ont beau dire, Sirius et Walburga se ressemblent plus que ce que l'on dit ; et ça les horrifient tous les deux autant.

De leurs passages, ne reste que deux bouquets d'absinthe, d'amsonia, de fusain et de chrysanthèmes.

Deux bouquets de deuil.

* * *

 _ **La signification des bouquets pour ceux qui veulent savoir : Chrysanthèmes : fleurs du deuil. Absinthe : Absence, séparation. Fusain : Ton image est gravée dans mon cœur. Amsonia : Regrets, excuses**_

 _ **En gros, ça veut dire "Tu me manques, je suis désolé(e) et je ne t'oublierai jamais."**_

 _ **Donc voilà pour cet OS ! J'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

 _ **Rewiew ? (S'il-vous-plaît ?)**_

 _ **A la prochaine !**_

 **Amazaria**


End file.
